Fallen Angel
by cystalclearxox
Summary: Oneshot. Marco needs to start living is own life.


Takes place after Sunglasses At Night so Major Spoilers!

* * *

"We can't tell Dylan! Are you crazy?" Marco freaked while turning around to face Paige. He lunged for the phone in her hands but she quickly stepped out his path. 

"Marco, he's your boyfriend and my brother, it's only fair that he know." Paige explained as she backed away from an irate Marco.

"Give me the phone Paige." The Italian demanded.

"Marco, calm down and listen to me." The blonde started, "I have to tell him, it's my sisterly duty."

Marco massaged his throbbing forehead. He then walked over to the couch and collapsed down onto it. "Whatever Paige, tell him."

She sat down him and patted him on the shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"No." The raven haired boy said while snatching the phone out of her hands.

Paige jumped to her feet, almost ready to tackle Marco. "Marco, you're acting like a child!"

"So?" He replied, obviously not caring.

"You know there's more than one phone in this world!" She exclaimed while rushing to the kitchen.

Damn. Marco quickly dialed Dylan's phone number on his cell, in hopes of reaching him before Paige did. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?" The hockey player answered.

"Ha, ha Paige!" Marco taunted. She came storming in from the kitchen. So he dashed up the stairs to his room with a determined Paige in tow. Then slammed the door in her face.

"Hello?" A confused Dylan said.

"Marco, open the door right now!" Paige yelled.

"What's going on?" The older boy questioned.

"Oh hey Dyl. It's me Marco." The younger boy sputtered into the phone while rushing over to the bed.

"Dylan if you can hear me, hang up and call me on my cell phone!" She yelled through the door.

"Paige, quiet, I'm trying to talk to my boyfriend." Marco replied.

"Please explain what the hell is going on?" Dylan asked.

"Oh nothing. Paige, PMS. Bad combination. She's a little crazy right now." Marco clarified.

"I heard that! He's lying Dylan! You need to call me! It's important!" Paige screamed.

"Marco…do I need to call Paige about something?" Dylan asked.

"No, don't be silly." He said.

"Marco, I don't have time for whatever is going on right now." The older brunette snapped.

"Excuse me." Marco said, pissed.

"I'm busy Marco." He replied.

"Yeah, obviously too busy for me! God you're such an asshole! You know what! I didn't want to tell you but…I developed a gambling habit and lost eleven hundred dollars and stole six hundred from my dad. Oh yeah, he knows about us now and I got arrested." Marco blurted out.

"What!" Dylan yelled, shocked.

"Bye Dylan." Marco said then hung up. He tossed the cell phone onto the nightstand and plopped his back down so that he was laying on the bed.

Then his cell phone rang. He ignored it, knowing that it was most likely Dylan.

"Marco?" Paige asked.

"What!" He retorted.

"You told him?" Paige questioned once more.

"Yes." The Italian answered while getting up off of the bed. He slowly walked over to his door and opened it, to reveal a concerned Paige.

"You're phone is ringing." Paige commented.

"I know." Marco replied.

--------

Dylan sat there on his bed. What had just happened? Marco, gambling, arrested! He could believe what he had just heard. Maybe he was just imagining it. Marco wouldn't do that. The brunette rested his head in his hands. This was his fault. He should have called him more often. It had only been a week since he had been gone and this happened. He should never have come here.

He tried calling Marco after he exploded at him but it was useless. He wasn't answering his phone. Marco probably thought that he didn't care enough about him to call him or email him for that matter. Dylan didn't mean to snap at Marco. The hockey player didn't know that Marco was in trouble. If he did he would have never done that. Wait, did say that his father knew about them. There were too many things going through his mind.

"Dylan let's go! We've got practice." His teammate called. Dylan would try to reach Marco later, give him time to cool down. Right now, he had to go to hockey practice.

--------

It had been hours since he had told Dylan what happened. Marco laid there on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had disappointed so many people. His father, his friends and now most likely his boyfriend. Dylan would probably leave him for some handsome Swiss boy. Marco laughed to himself. Spin was right; he did have an actively gay imagination.

Spinner…Marco had ruined there plans to go to Daytona Beach. He remembered the look of hatred on Spinner's face when he found him playing poker at the store. Maybe he should have pressed charges, he deserved it.

The Italian couldn't believe he had stolen money from his father. Marco was disgusted with himself. He could still hear what his father said to him. "People leave Marco; you have to live your own life." His father was right and pitying himself wasn't going to help him. Plus starting on Monday he was going to work for his father to pay off the money he stole. He would fix what he had done. He had to.

Then Marco heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up. It was Dylan. Marco answered it.

"Dylan." Marco said while shifting to a sitting a position.

"Marco, it's me Dylan. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know and if I did…" Marco cut him off.

"Dyl, it's okay." Marco replied.

"Marco this is my entire fault, I should have called you more or… I should never even come here. I mean all it's done is cause problems." Dylan stated.

"No Dylan, it's not your fault. It's mine." Marco explained.

"It's just that… This was a mistake, coming to Switzerland. I should come home." The older boy said.

"Dylan no. It wasn't a mistake you going to Switzerland and you need to stay there Dylan. Cause you have your life to live and I need to start living mine." He replied.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked, concerned.

"Dylan, everybody is living there life but me. For so long it was Dylan and Marco. Now that you're not here it's just Marco and Marco needs to start living for himself. Do you understand any of this?" Marco stated.

"I guess but when Dylan comes back, Marco will make room for him right?" the hockey player asked.

"Marco most definitely will." The younger boy answered.

"So you're dad knows about us now. How'd he take it?" Dylan questioned.

"He had already figured it out." Marco replied.

"I guess we're not as sneaky as we thought." Dylan laughed.

"Nope." Marco sighed.

"What is it?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…I guess I'm not you're perfect little angel anymore." The small Italian said.

"Marco you'll always be my angel and so what. You're not perfect; it's nice to know you're human." Dylan answered.

"Thanks. Well, I'm really tired." Marco stated.

"I'll leave you to your rest." He replied.

"Night Dyl. Love you." Marco said.

--------

"Night, I love you too." Then Dylan hung up.

Marco was right; he wasn't his perfect angel anymore. He's was Dylan's fallen angel and no matter how much he wanted to pick up the pieces, he knew Marco would have to do that for himself. Like Marco said, he had to start living his own life.

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
